Kisshu's Day Off
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory... R&R plz!


**Kisshu's Day Off**

Kisshu woke up one morning, and decided to just take a day off. _No attacks, no work, nothing- that sounds really nice, _he thought. With that decided, he went to tell Pai his plan.

Pai was in his room talking to a Mew Lettuce plushy when he heard footsteps, and looked up to see Kisshu looking rather freaked out. "Okay, even _I'm _not that bad," Kisshu said.

"What do you want?" Pai sighed.

"I'm taking a day off," Kisshu said. "Which hasn't occurred since I came to Earth, so no complaining."

"Mmph," Pai said. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Kisshu said, and teleported off. Pai sighed and resumed the one-sided conversation with his plushy.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was relaxing in the big sakura tree in Inohara Park. That is, until he heard shouting below him, and looked down, irritated. He was surprised to see it was Ryou and Ichigo, but then started eavesdropping.

"You think that just because I dumped Aoyama means I'll go out with YOU!?" Ichigo screamed.

"Of course, I'm the only other person who understands you," Ryou said smugly.

"You don't understand me at all," Ichigo snarled. "You are the most arrogant, evil, racist _bastard _I have ever met. You don't deserve to be called a human; you belong in hell with all the other devils, Blondie. I hate you more than you'll ever know, and there is NO WAY I'd EVER go out with you. Besides, I dumped Aoyama for Kisshu, who's about ten million times better than you could ever hope to be."

Kisshu nearly fell out of the tree, but managed to catch himself, and kept listening.

"You'd choose that _thing _over me?" Ryou asked, outraged.

"Kisshu is NOT a 'thing'," Ichigo said icily. "And yes, I would choose Kisshu over you any day. Why the hell would I go out with the guy who wrecked my life for fun? Or did you wreck my life so you could get revenge for your parents?"

Kisshu noticed Ryou turn pale, and that he didn't answer. Apparently Ichigo caught on, because she said, "You are SO dead when the others find out. Actually, I think I'll just kill you now, because I can't take it anymore."

"You think you can kill me when I have your pendant?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, actually, I do," Ichigo said. "You didn't know I can transform without it?"

"Uh…" Ryou said.

Ichigo snickered and shouted her transformation. Soon she was fully transformed, with her weapon out. Ryou looked panicked, and turned to run. He only made it a few steps before Ichigo's attack hit him, and he collapsed into a pile of ash.

Kisshu watched as Ichigo detransformed, but was surprised when Ichigo called, "Are you coming down now?"

Kisshu floated down, a bit disgruntled, and asked, "How did you know I was there?"

"I heard it when you almost fell," Ichigo said. "So what's up?"

"I decided to take a day off," Kisshu said. "So what's up with you killing Blondie?"

"He deserved it," Ichigo said. "He just wouldn't shut up about how you guys were evil heartless monsters, and you needed to die. I figured I'd shut him up for good. And he kept nagging me about becoming his girlfriend. I bet if I had said yes, he would have raped me or something. I'd never go out with that jerk."

"Did you mean what you said about me?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course," Ichigo said. "I suppose you also heard me saying that I dumped Aoyama for you?"

"Yup," Kisshu said happily.

"Are you going to get big-headed?" Ichigo asked warily.

"No, more like extremely happy," Kisshu said. "And maybe now I can forget about the extremely creepy thing I saw this morning."

"Creepy thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai was having a conversation with a Mew Lettuce plushy," Kisshu said. "Even I'M not that bad."

Ichigo had fallen over laughing, and Kisshu asked, "You don't think that's creepy?"

"It's HILARIOUS!" Ichigo laughed. "Boy, I want to see the look on Lettuce's face when she finds out…."

"NO! If you tell her, Pai will eventually find out that I'm the one who told you, and he'll kill me!" Kisshu shouted. "PLEASE don't tell her!"

"Would Pai actually kill you?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably not, but he'd still do something unspeakably horrible to me, like snickering," Kisshu said. "His laugh is cursed!"

"Kisshu, are you on sugar high?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. "Because you're acting like Taruto on sugar high."

"I'm not on sugar high," Kisshu said. "It's true!"

Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, and said, "I think you're delirious, Kish."

"I have a fever?" Kisshu asked. "I feel fine."

"You're burning up," Ichigo said. "You didn't notice?"

"No…." Kisshu said.

"You should call Pai; he can heal, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He concentrated briefly, then said, "He's on his way. My head is spinning…."

"You should sit down," Ichigo said. She gently helped him sit on the grass, then sat down next to him.

A few minutes later, Pai appeared, and asked, "What's the problem?"

"I'm really dizzy," Kisshu said.

Pai felt his forehead, and said, "This isn't good. Teleporting you as far as the ship won't be good for you."

"You can bring him to my place," Ichigo said. "My parents are gone again."

"Okay," Pai said. He picked up Kisshu, and said, "Grab my shoulder."

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to Ichigo's room, then set Kisshu down on the bed and put a hand on his chest. "Looks like you were right to take a day off; the reason you're sick is because you've been too wound up lately," Pai said. "You know what happens when you get too worked up, right?"

Kisshu sighed. "Yes…." he said. "Is that ever going to go away?"

"I'm not sure," Pai admitted. "And I admit that regardless of Deep Blue's orders, I should have healed you right away."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Later," Pai said. "Kisshu, lie still and relax."

Kisshu obeyed, and Pai put his hand on Kisshu's chest again, then started healing him. Kisshu fell asleep, and about ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away. "He needs to sleep off the healing," he told Ichigo softly. "I need to talk with you; do you have somewhere where Kisshu won't hear us?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "Let's go to the living room."

Pai followed her downstairs, and watched as she settled down on the sofa. "Sit down," she said. Pai sat down on the sofa as well, and Ichigo asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was going to answer your earlier question, for starters," Pai said. "We were talking about the injury the Blue Knight gave Kisshu. Because I didn't heal Kisshu right away, he's still not fully recovered. Outwardly, the injury is healed, besides the scar, but the injury did quite a bit of internal damage as well. While it didn't harm his heart at all, the damage was still pretty severe. Getting too worked up or angry about something will cause Kisshu to start coughing up blood, and I can't seem to fix that problem."

Pai was startled when Ichigo said softly, "I'm sorry…."

"Why?" Pai asked, puzzled.

"I could have stopped the Blue Knight, but I didn't," Ichigo whispered. "I should have stopped him…."

"Things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did if I hadn't acted more quickly," Pai said. "If I had healed the injury when he first got it, he would be fine with some rest. I'm the one to blame, not you. Kisshu would have made a full recovery in about a week if I had healed him, but I was stupid, and I threw him out of our ship on Deep Blue's orders. The time he spent out in the cold because of my mistakes is what caused the problems he has now. I blame myself for this, not you. You and he were enemies; I didn't expect you to stop the Blue Knight; and neither did Kisshu. He doesn't blame you for the injury either; he blames the Blue Knight, and rightly so."

Ichigo just sighed. Pai looked at her, and said, "The other thing I wanted to talk about was your feelings for Kisshu. Do you still hate him?"

"No," Ichigo said softly. "I don't think I ever did. I was just confused about my feelings, and knowing Ryou would kill me didn't help."

"Do you love him?" Pai asked.

"With all my heart," Ichigo said. "I dumped Aoyama and killed Blondie so I could be with him."

"You killed Blondie?" Pai asked, startled.

"Yep, he's currently a pile of ash in Inohara Park," Ichigo said happily.

"That's good news, we were waiting to find some way of getting rid of him to form a truce," Pai said.

"You want to form a truce too?" Ichigo asked. "Lettuce, Pudding and I want that too. Lettuce wants to give you guys all our Mew Aqua to heal your planet; does that sound okay?"

"We have to get rid of my leader's human host first," Pai said. "It's that treehugger kid."

"My friends will be thrilled," Ichigo said. "He's on their hit list."

"I thought you'd be letting Kisshu do it," Pai commented.

"Moe and Miwa will take him down if he does it; they think it's their job, and if he gets in their way, you'll have to heal him again," Ichigo said. "For two human girls, those two are amazing fighters. They're probably better than I am at fighting."

"Yikes…." Pai said.

Ichigo sighed and took out her cell phone, then dialed a number. When she got a response, she said, "Hi Miwa, are you and Moe still interested in taking Aoyuck down?"

"_Can we? That'd be GREAT!" _Miwa said.

"He's the Cyniclons' leader's human host, he needs to die," Ichigo said. "Come to my place, we can plot here."

"_We'll be there in ten minutes!" _Miwa said, and hung up.

"I take it they know?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I had an idea; what if you took them all to your ship, and let them kill Aoyuck there?"

"The training room is soundproof; that would work," Pai said. "I could go kidnap Aoyuck, and then come back for your friends."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'll let them know when they get here."

Pai teleported out, and the doorbell rang a few minutes later. Ichigo got up and let Moe and Miwa in, then said, "Pai is bringing Aoyuck to the training room of his ship; you two get to kill him there, because it's soundproof."

"As long as we get to kill him, we're fine," Miwa said. "Where's Kisshu?"

"Upstairs, I think he's still sleeping off the healing Pai did," Ichigo said. "I should go check on him, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Moe said. She and Miwa followed Ichigo upstairs to her room.

They noticed Kisshu was stirring, and Ichigo went over and sat next to him, then asked, "Kish, are you feeling better?"

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked at her. "I think so," he said. He sat up, and said, "Yeah, I feel fine." Then he noticed Moe and Miwa, and looked at them warily.

"We only become your worst nightmare if you hurt Ichigo," Moe said. "Otherwise, we're sweet little angels."

"Uh…. okay…." Kisshu said. "So why are you here?"

"We're waiting for Pai," Miwa said. "He's supposed to kidnap Aoyuck, and then come get us so we can beat him to death."

"Why do YOU get to kill him?" Kisshu asked grouchily.

"Because it's our job to protect Ichigo," Moe said. "No complaining, or we'll take you down next."

"So I don't get to kill ANYONE!?" Kisshu asked.

"Kish, if you don't calm down, you don't get any of the apple pie I'm making later," Ichigo said.

"Apple pie?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"With vanilla ice cream and whipped cream," Ichigo said. "But first you have to calm down."

"Oh, fine, your friends can kill Treehugger," Kisshu said sulkily. "But I want LOTS of apple pie."

Ichigo giggled. "You're so CUTE, Kish," she said.

Kisshu perked up as Pai teleported back in. "I put him in the training room," he told Moe and Miwa.

"Good, let's go," Miwa said. "Have fun with the pie!"

"K," Ichigo said. "You have fun too."

"Oh, we will," Moe said evilly. Pai teleported them both to the ship's training room, leaving Ichigo and Kisshu alone.

"Do I get a kiss now that everyone else is gone?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo giggled and kissed him passionately.

When they broke it off, Kisshu said, "This is the best day off I've ever had."

Ichigo smiled, and said, "Good."

**Another one….**


End file.
